I'll Love You No Matter What
by Black0Sunset0At0Dawn
Summary: Bella- Leukemia Free for two years Edward- The New Kid. The Rest Of The Student Body- Avoids Bella like the plauge. Will Edward do the same? T for some swearing. And yes, The Cullen's are gonna be vamps. Only, he's not going to hate her at first.
1. Prologue Two Years Free

**Hey guys! So, this is a story that I would like dedicate to people with Cancer or people that have friends/family/loved ones that have Cancer. I wish you guys the Best**

***Disclaimer* Nope. Don't own Twilight. Don't even try to ask Stephanie Meyer to loan it too you. She's being selfish and won't share.**

Prologue  
>"Okay, Isabella," Dr. Ricky said. "How are you feeling?" He was flipping through a clipboard that -no doubt- had all my personal info on it.<p>

"I feel fine, Doc. I've caught up in school, and I really want to join the soccer team. Can I?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Dr. Ricky replied. "I really wish I could let you do that, and I know you wold shine, but I can't. I have no idea what that would do. I don't want you to get sick." That's what I love about Dr. Ricky. He was always sincere. He's become a really good friend- especially since I've known him since I was six.

"I know," I sighed. "It was a long shot- but still. I've been to a lot of our school's soccer games! It looks like so much fun."

"I'm sorry, Is." Is had become my nickname for him. "Maybe in a few more years? It's only been two years after all. Maybe at your five year mark. Definitely at your seven year mark."

"I'll be out of school by then," I muttered under my breath. "Anyway," I said begrudgingly changing the subject. "Do I have a clean bill of health?"

"Yes you do," He said. "I think your doing great. Your progressing well. And you hair is beautiful!"

"Thank you," I said, blushing five shades of red. The chemotherapy had really done a number on it. I had absolutely no hair. I was made fun of for a while- especially since the teachers wouldn't let me wear a hat. But who makes fun of a cancer patient?

My hair was short, but it had grown almost shoulder length. I miss my long hair- but I'm not complaining. At least I had it.

"I guess we're done here," Dr. Ricky said. "Here's you favorite," He continued, handing me my favorite kind of lollipop. Red Tootsie Roll.

"Thanks," I said taking the treat, and hopping off the hospital bed. "See ya in a month," I waved.

I'm Isabelle Marie Swan. And I've been Leukemia free for two years.

**A/N I know this Prologue is short- but it gives you some background on Bella.**


	2. Chapter 1 Great, More Snotty Rich Kids

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I got grounded. Yeah... I kinda got caught while I was cursing like a sailor. Long story short- I cuss when I stub my toe. Anyways, I'm sneaking on while my parents are at the store. I hope I don't get caught! Love ya guys!**

***Disclaimer* Dang! I still don't own Twilight. *Sigh***

Chapter One- Great, More Snotty Rich Kids

"Bells, wake up," Charlie said, gently shaking me. I groaned and rolled over in bed, only to meet the floor. "Bella!" He yelled in panic. "Are you alright?"

I picked my self off the floor, and did a quick check of my body. No broken bones, no scratches. Yup, I was fine. "I'm alright dad. Just don't want to wake up." Charlie sighed in relief. Being clumsy, and having leukemia was kind of a bad mix. I tend to get injured very quickly.

"You scared me, kid. I don't want to loose you." I was taken aback by his show of affection. It was kind of hard for him to do that.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I won't die from falling off a bed." Dang, that would be a sad way to go. Seventeen Year Old Girl Killed In A Tragic Bed Accident. I giggled.

"I gotta go to work, Bells," Charlie said. I went over to hug him goodbye. "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine" I promised. "Love ya, dad."

"Love ya too, Bells." Then he left. I sighed. I really didn't want to go to school today. We were supposed to be having new kids today. Rich kids. And I really didn't want to deal with more people scared of a girl that had Cancer. You can't catch it people. Don't be stupid!

I went to my closet and picked out a white t-shirt that had a chocolate chip cookie on it and said "Does your shirt have a cookie on it? I didn't think so!", some blue jeans, and grey ballet flats. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my school bag and keys, and left.

My rusty old truck roared to life, and I pulled out of the driveway. Soon (too soon for my liking) I was pulling into my parking spot in the student parking lot. I grabbed my bag, went to my locker, and went to my Homeroom. I pulled out Wuthering Heights and started to drift off into another world.

Of course, only to be interrupted.

"Hey!" A perky voice said next to me. "My name's Alice!" I turned to see a short girl, with spikey black hair, golden eyes, and a pale complexion. "I like your shirt," She continued. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said. Why wasn't she ignoring me? Why was she even talking to me? Oh, she probably wasn't pulled in by the preps yet. They would definitely warn her about me. Oh well, might as well enjoy it.

"Thanks," I replied. She was nice.

"Oh, my!" She gasped, then pointed to my arm. "You have a bruise the size of Jupiter on your arm! What happened?" Ohh yeah. I fell off a bed this morning.

"Well... I kinda sorta... fell off a bed?" The last part came out as a question. Alice half laughed.

"You bruise easily." Just then, Lauren decided to ruin it.

"Alice!" She yelled in her annoying, preppy voice. "What are you doing hanging out with a person that's diseased. Wouldn't want to catch it," She said before flipping her hair and walking. I exploded.

"HAD Cancer. I had it. I haven't had it in two years you stupid bimbo!" She just rolled her eyes. I felt tears prick into mine.

"Alice, I swear I haven't had it in two years. I'm sor-"

Alice cut me off. "Why are you apologizing, Bella? I know you can't catch Cancer. Lauren's just stupid." My eyes widened in shock. She wasn't going to stop talking to me? Wow. She was nice. Alice noticed my shock.

"I ran into her this morning," She explained. "I hated her the moment I met her." I smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of Cancer did you have?"

"Leukemia," I replied. I then told her how I found out, how long I've had it, how I've been bullied about it, and about Dr. Ricky. By the end of Homeroom, she practically knew my entire biography, and I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Bella," She said, hugging me. "No one deserves what you've been through. Who makes fun of a Cancer survivor? If anything, they should be honoring you!"

I laughed slightly. "Well, I don't want any special treatment for having Cancer. I just want people to forget that I had it. It's been dormant for a while, but I'm not out of the woods yet. It could become active at anytime," I said sadly. I grabbed my books and headed out the door. Alice followed. I looked at her confused.

"I have Algebra two, too," She laughed. "Oh! You should join me and my family for lunch! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I would like that," I smiled.

Algebra two went by super slow, and all the classes leading up to lunch. I kept thinking to myself, if Alice was this nice, surely the rest of her family would be too. Right?

"Alice," I said, just as the lunch bell rung. "Would you mind not telling your family about my Cancer? I mean, I know someone probably told them, but still-"

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't tell them." She thought for a second. "Unless you tell me too."

"Thanks."

***Alice's POV***

As soon as she told me not to tell anyone, I knew that I would be breaking her promise. Edward would surely read my mind. Yes, I could block him, but this was big news! I would respect her decision, though, and do my best to hide it from him.

**A/N I'm sooooooo sorry I had to end it here, but my parents are coming up the driveway. I'll update when I can.**

**Bella: Please review so I can meet the rest of the Cullen's!**

**Alice: Yeah! I want to know to! And I can't see her future because Miss Author hasn't decided yet!**

**Black0Sunset0At0Dawn: Hurry up and say it! I can hear them!**

**Bella and Alice: Please Review!**


End file.
